1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic testing method for eye depth perception. The testing method comprises a three dimensional cubic space displayed on a display screen, wherein a subject to be tested moves a first image of a three dimensional object and a second image of a three dimensional object into convergence in the center of the cubic space. The first and second images are randomly placed within the cubic space wherein and may further comprise identical or differing objects of similar or differing color or of similar or differing shape.
2. Prior Art Statement
Study and work in the field of eye disorders has produced a plethora of devices and methods to measure the various disorders and/or to assist in training of the eyes to enhance performance. Depth perception is the ability to judge the relative spatial alignment of objects whereas vision is defined as an ability to see an object. Thus, a person may have 20/20 vision yet lack good depth perception. Persons in hazardous occupations and those charged with the safe delivery of passengers require excellent depth perception as well as excellent vision. For instance, air line pilots must have both abilities in order to safely land an aircraft on a plane surface from aloft in a cubic space. Similar characteristics are required of bus drivers, construction personnel, crane and forklift operators. Of course, all persons benefit from good vision and proper depth perception.
It is known to provide a mechanical device to test for depth perception by providing a pair of objects in carriers in elongated slots in the lid of an enclosure wherein a subject to be tested uses a loop to move both objects simultaneously toward or away from each other wherein the color, distance, cross-section, size of the pegs and the illumination may be manually changed. Mirrored walls are also provided to reflect the image of the pegs. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,226 issued on Apr. 07, 1981, to Bahador Ghahramani.
It is also known to provide a mechanical device for testing, exercising and enhancing binocular vision by having a first stationary element oriented in a vertical plane equidistant from both eye apertures, a second stationary element oriented in the same vertical plane and spaced from the first element, a focus element in the same vertical plane as the stationary elements and means to move the focus element back and forth in the vertical plane from above one stationary element to above the other element. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,027 and 4,506,963 issued on Aug. 7,1984 and Mar. 26, 1985, respectively, to Clifford W. Cooper.
It is further known to analyze depth perception by presenting a target on a first screen, detecting eye movement using the limbus reflection method from spectacle mounted eye detectors, removing the saccade component and calculating an amplitude of the vergence eye movement, change in convergence angle and cross-correlation of velocity or acceleration of left & right eye movement. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,293 issued on Oct. 18, 1994 to Uomori, et al.
Additionally, it is known to measure stereoscopic convergence using an eye-point camera in a head worn apparatus to detect movement of the eyeball when a virtual image of an object is moved in one eyepiece relative to a fixed virtual image in the other eyepiece. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,456 issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Tabata, et al.
It is also known to provide a virtual reality apparatus for testing, measuring and quantifying information from head gear worn by a subject being tested. The head gear has an excitation device for supplying a test stimuli to a screen in the foreground of the head gear, a feed back device operated by the subject to respond to the test stimuli, a computer for receiving, interpreting, sequencing and sending information to the subject and a printing device to supply a permanent record. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,384 and 5,898,474 and 5,910,834 issued on Jan. 26, 1999, Apr. 27, 1999 and Jun. 8, 1999, respectively, to McClure, et al.
It is still further known to provide a binocular view function inspecting apparatus comprising a display for displaying a reference image and an index image in three dimensional spatial relationship, an input device for a test subject to move the display position of the index image in order that a predetermined reference position of the reference image and the display position of the index image coincide, a second input device for the test subject to confirm the coincidence of the images and a calculation to determine the amount of deviation of the index image from the reference position. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,840 issued on Mar. 2, 1999 to Yamada, et al.
It is also known to provide a system for testing and evaluating driver situational awareness comprising a computer for generating and displaying road and traffic images, displaying instruction data, receiving response data from a subject, measuring response signals & times and providing an output of the results. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,074 issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Stapin, et al.
Finally, it is known to provide a display for providing physiological depth cues for true 3-D imaging which comprises a cubic matrix of substantially transparent material having an array of voxels of electroluminescent material arranged in the matrix activated by a plurality of substantially transparent electrodes operably coupled to the array of voxels. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,572 issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Eric James Whitesell.